falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Fixt bug reports
This page is for reporting and tracking bugs in Fallout (1) FIXT mod. . Entries don't need to be perfect. Just provide as much detail as you can, and links to any files if applicable (savegame, settings file, screenshot, etc). If your entry needs to be edited that will be handled, the main point is to have this as a resource instead of bug reports disjointed all over the place. Please take a moment to see if your bug is already reported below. If it is, feel free to add notes to the bug, such as further details, links to a file, or even just "I'm also getting this bug." . Please provide the following when reporting bugs . *'The version of FIXT you are running (this displays in the bottom-right corner of the main menu screen)' This is very important! If you don't provide this, we'll punch you through the Internet! *Your operating system, Fallout version, language -- for example "Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG 1.2, Russian." *If it's a graphical bug, the version of ddraw '''(sfall) and f1_res you are using. *A 'savegame '(if applicable and possible). Savegames are located in: FIXT folder / DATA / SAVEGAME / # *A 'screenshot '(if applicable and possible) very useful! Hitting F12 in the game takes a screenshot. This can actually be more helpful than a savegame sometimes, because files on file-uploading sites tend to expire whereas picture-uploading sites usually do not. *'''debug.log if you have it. Enabling Debug Mode, but if you have difficulty getting this to work don't worry about it. Having your savegame and/or screenshot is much more important. . New bugs go here, if you're unsure where to put it (New bugs go here if unsure where else to put them. Do not delete this line.) NEW: Game hangs in enemy combat rounds when in windowed mode (GOG 1.2 + FIXT Alpha 5.3 | Win7 Pro 64bit) : In almost every combat I've had since starting, when it's the enemy's turn, the game will hang (Windows "circle" mouse cursor, and the game window is greyed out) for a few seconds. When the game recovers, the enemy (and my companions) will have finished their turns, and I'm left trying to figure out exactly what I missed. Game file over here. This only seems to happen in Windowed mode - I tried the same encounter in fullscreen a couple of times, and had no issue. Savegame file over here; I'll try to upload a debug later on. - Memory Could Not be Read, I am encountering this error within an hour of gameplay. It usually occurs in the Radscorpion cave or in Junktown. Once it happens, any further attempt to save that game will cause the same repeatable error, making it impossible to continue. After 3 restarts, I finally gave up and uninstalled Fixt. I'm on Windows 8. - Alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-Bit, GOG Version 1.2, English - Tycho becomes hostile to the player when attacking Skulz gangers because they are residents of Junktown. - Random Encounter Trader has "Error" for all dialog options. '''--Sduibek note: this SHOULD be fixed, as I fixed the issues with Duc's dialog, but I'm leaving here because there's other traders that it could theoretically also be happening with. 5.3 - EXPLOIT: '''Gambling is way too easy to get rich: : "If you make character based on INT and LCK and make some better Gambling skill, you can make a fortune from nothing in a few minutes just holding buttons of 1 a 4. (I made like this from 500 caps to 15 000 in 2 minutes) Would be possible to make for example some restriction, like that you could win only 2000-3000 caps per week on that certain game or even better company in town? So the real gambler would have to drive through whole country to earn something. Than croupier would warn you that you should stop with that and if you don't, some guard will you throw out of casino, beat you and steal your money? That would be really great addition and making it real and less exploitable." NEW-I can't save just before raiding Gizmo with Lars, saves will become corrupt, nor I can even start the raid, because an error will appear. Windows XP SP3, GOG version 1.2 English, FIXT Alpha 5.3. Save files: http://www.mediafire.com/?cw7unshv4kgsalq NEW - "after rescuing Tandi, went back to kill the Khans. Found another prisoner in the far cell - he asked for help. Well, I had killed everyone and opened the door, and he still just asks for help. Is there supposed to be some reward?" +++ "the new prisoner in the Raider camp counts as an enemy like the battered women." +++ "At Khans the male prisoner if gets released from cell before finishing up Khans - attacks me - he has wrong team assignment I guess. After Khanz are dead he can be safely released from cell and does not attack. Besides - noone in Junktown asks for the guy ... does he have any purpose?" NEW '- Radscorpion caves + lightning changes make the game too difficult early on '''NEW '- NPC "use all weapons" do not apply to combat, power, and robes armor -- they would always be able to use all weapons, regardless of selection during install 'NEW '- "14mm handgun has minimum strength set to 5 rather than 4." 'NEW '- "In the Maripose military base I killed the Lieutenant and the countdown sequence started immediately upon his death. I looked at Per's guide afterwards as I thought this was a little odd, and sure enough, you're meant to get a key from his corpse and then enter the Vats using it." '''NEW - "people not noticing Gizmo's casino is done, that The Skulz are dead, guard of Shady Sands not noticing that Tandi is back" NEW - "mouse pointer freezes at the character creation screen where the "Create Character" button was.) I uninstalled the high resolution mod, and took the ddraw and f1_res files out. No change. I can only start a new game with the default characters." (running on Windows 7 in Parallels for Mac) NEW - "The most strange thing is that the crashes appear to be generated by the radiation poisoning that my character has. after 3 rods the game crashes on the map or while waiting. It says "memory could not be read". I have FIXT installed ( i don't know if FIXT can be causing it). I'm stuck on junktown and I can't leave!" NEW '- "Regarding Tandi bug (hope you managed to reproduce it - I have checked - it is not dual Tandi - it appears that Tandi after being rescued and reward for the quest granted follows me to Khans; I talked with her about leaving Shady Sands after I got her back to Shady S.)" '''NEW '- Miles won't upgrade the power armour 'NEW '- crash when trying to set the Military Base's self-destruct sequence '''NEW - "After finishing Unity and destroying Military Base game ends despite I did not bring WaterChip" NEW - "I am also very sad I cannot execute overseer before he reaches door to seal the vault with me outside…" NEW - "I have noticed the scrolllocks in Necropolis middle map are stil not corrected - and I can scroll into blackness." NEW - "I cannot pin down Luigi (or whatever the mafia banker name is) for extortions. Shouldn't I be able to find out who was harassed by mafia and tell the sherrif so that banker went to jail? After killing Kane&Co the banker tells me to buzz off and if asked again calls for his thugs which seems ok if you want to get your hands on his safe." NEW '''- "I'd also appreciate some way of stealing from BoS's inventory these 2 PAs. Despite I robbed them in combat mode and escaped I got attacked on return. Not only at LV1, but also by (poor) guards on the surface. Anyway this is pretty lame you never really need these 4 sets of PA, unless you want to raze the mutantdom at cathedral and Military base, in which case you're almost guaranteed that without save+load you cannot win. You can though steal weapons from each and every mutie (200 steal does not guarantee success though, even with 10LK - which is lame)." '''NEW - 'All Weapons' not working properly for Ian and Tycho NEW-- I am also having this bug (Random Trader Error) but it only happened wtih the one guy, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit alpha 5.3 English, 4/1/2012 NEW - 'Just a note about the patch notes: you state that all the food items have an upside and a downside, including Nuka-Cola, but you didn't list what it is that Nuka-Cola does/gives? 4/5/12 '''NEW - When starting the game for the first time, if you get the error '"'''cannot find fo1_screen_refresh.exe," check if that file is in your directory (it probably is), and if it is, it meanst that you probably have UAC on if you're using Windows. You need to turn that off. NEW - Can't come back from Brotherhood of Steel levels 3 or 4 to 1 or 2. I get memory read error. If I just visit level 1 or 2, I can get stuff (like power armor) and leave the BOS, but I can't come back because when I try to get down the elevator to the BOS, it's memory read error. The same happens in Cathedral, when trying to get to the base floor after cleansing the vault and killing the Master. Windows 7 x64, Fallout Steam version (english), fixt alpha 5.3 + high resolution patch 3.06. NEW - After clearing the military base (without Brotherhood support) and coming back to Boneyard while trying to get out of Gun Runners location the game just hangs with wind sound still working. Windows 7 x64, Fallout Steam version (english), fixt alpha 5.3 + high resolution patch 3.06. Legend . You don't need to use these when entering a bug, Sduibek will add them. Please just use "NEW". CONFIRMED '''means Sduibek has personally seen this bug, or has gotten multiple reports (thus confirming it wasn't an isolated incident), but has not yet fixed or resolved the issue. '''DOCUMENTATION ONLY which''' means it's not a bug and just needs to be added to FIXT's readme files. 'ENGINE BUG '''sadly at this time, this is either confirmed to be or believed to be an engine bug with Fallout itself, meaning it either cannot be fixed, or will take efforts of skilled coders such as Timeslip to fix. '''FIXED '''means it's ''fixed in Sduibek's current files on his sytem, not that it's fixed in the current publicly-available release. These will be deleted from the page when the next release goes public. '''NOT-BUG should be self-explanatory. This isn't actually a bug, but is still useful to have on this page for reference purposes. UNDUPLICATED '''means Sduibek has never personally seen the bug and has not been able to reproduce it. '''UPDATED it means that something was changed in Sduibek's files (meaning it'll be different in the next version), but it wasn't necessarily a bug to begin with. WAITING ON 3RD PARTY '''is used when something like Sfall is going to fix the issue, but not until their next release goes public, or when it is something beyond what Sduibek can do, thus is pending completion by someone else. '''WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE is regarding the switch to Fallout2 engine that Sduibek and others are currently working on. There is no ETR for this as it's a very large project, but switching to the engine will fix many issues and allow a large expansion of capabilities. This denotes that the bug will be fixed once this engine shift has happened, so no work will be done on it in the Fallout1 engine. . Bugs List ( for version Alpha 5.3 ) . Locations . Adytum (L.A. Boneyard) CONFIRMED -''' RAZOR DOESN'T RECOGNIZE PLAYER Vanilla Even if you've talked to Razor before, if you end combat without telling her whether or not you want to join in the fight, if you start dialog again, it's exactly the same as before. --Sduibek 'NEW - '''RAZOR DISAPPEARS probably Vanilla bug "that woman, Blades leader in Boneyard, has misteriously disappeared from the building. She was in the room and next time I arrive there - she simply isn't here." --pipboy-x11 : From Per's guide: "Don't go to talk to Zimmerman after getting the weapons and talking to Razor if you don't have the holodisk. If you don't have the disk you can't trigger the invasion, and Razor will disappear from the Blades map (leaving a ghostly corpse) after you've reported to her that you got the weapons. This means you can't get the 2000 xp for the invasion or even the 500 xp for taking out the Regulators yourself, although the Adytowners will help with the fight." '''UNDUPLICATED '"In Adytum after you brought weapons to the Blades, if you accept to help them in fighting against the Regulators the screen turns black." ''' [Tested by Sduibek, Dec-23-2012, works just fine for me. '''Made some adjustments to a script anyway that could potentially help. If you're experiencing this issue, I need a savegame.]' '''FIXED '"When I speak to Laura about the children and she tells me to follow her to the door she'll open the Vault Dweller keeps teleporting back to the center of the map, unable to do anything else except keep getting teleported back to the entrace of the cathedral." FIXED '- After I get the quest for fixing hydrophonic farms, Sammael doesn't have dialog lines about what is needed to do in order to complete this quest. . Brotherhood of Steel (Lost Hills bunker) '''NEW '- "The quest to turn in plasma grenades to Sophia in the Brotherhood bunker is broken. Matthew will give you the grenades, but Sophia is not aware of the quest and will not recieve them. This break some followup quests such as the power armor repair and Vree's upgraded laser pistol." PAEK: I have the same problem, i get the quest to deliver the grenades but no option to give them to Sophia (also you can repeatedly go back for 3 more if you wanted to, may need to save and reload though), and had to steal the item needed for the power armour, and no laser upgrade choice even though ive followed the Vree dialogue. ver 5.3 '''NEW - The doctor can do the same SPECIAL enhancement operation multiple times with an increase in price each time, but the price reset if I save and reload. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). Can be tested with this save (Endurance or Strenght without the armor). It also seems that the correct price is saved when you ask her to tell you about the operations AGAIN, but is lost as soon as you reload. Cathedral, and Master's Vault NEW - 'HOSTILITY INCONSISTENCY DURING COMBAT AFTER KILLING NIGHTKIN 5.4 "On killing nightkin (gatling laser one) behind the altar all Children get hostile, except the one that was in same room with Laura, he remains there. There's also the guy in leather armor pn left side of church (not far from Lasher's room), who does not join fight either. I don't recll killing of the nightkin turned all those guys ngry, but I might be wrong." --ziemeck '''CONFIRMED '- "The two droids next to Master are inactive in the following fight." don't have a script linked on the map. This takes literally seconds to fix in the map editor, but after restoring my crashed RAID array, getting set up with proper map editor config is a daunting task. I'll get to it eventually. --Sduibek 'FIXED '- number of seconds (e.g. 3 minutes) and ticks (e.g. 300) doesn't match for countdown of bomb . The Hub, irwin's farm, deathclaw cave '''UNCONFIRMED - Stapleton has unlimited books and money FIXED - VANCE CRASH WHEN DIALOG INITIATES / WHEN ENTERING HIS SHACK: "If i approach Vance after speaking with the armsdealer about RadAway, the game crashes as soon the dialog window opens." no longer occur in version 5.3/5.4 CONFIRMED - Crashes 'when leaving, entering or resting at Downtown map. (US, FIXT 4.1) ''debug log error is "error loading scripts" my hunch is it has to do with the Stapbox script, so i've updated that, but also had the issue fixed by killing Ian when he was wearing power armor. So it could potentially be related to him wearing power armor, or him running around with more than his max weight. Not sure yet. Based on this limited information it's somehow related to either Stapleton or Hirelings. --Sduibek '''FIXED - '''Mrs. Stapleton is overpriced '''CONFIRMED "Vance doesn't mind me approaching him without any charisma, barter, or an invite. Since this was my first real low INT run, is it possible he just figured I'm too stupid to be a threat? " think this is resolved, but Vance's dialog and functionality has had a lot of issues so leaving here for now. --Sduibek NEW '- "After doing the second quest for Decker, he says that he is proud and so on so forth. I believe it is the last quest, but the man up above brings me back down when I ask if there are any new jobs for me only for Decker to say yet again how proud of me he is. The delivery is awkward in this way. I'm not sure if this is how it was but it seems odd still." '''FIXED '- "I'm having a problem with Irwin's farm with 5.3. He doesn't recognise that the raiders have been killed, and if I ask him to take me back the raiders have all re-spawned." '''NEW - Cops in Old Town don't care if you kill everybody. NEW - Prostitutes cost 20 caps but dont need it to have any money in my invt. You can sleep with her with 0 Caps in your pocket. Junktown NEW'' '' GOG 1.2, English, Fixt alpha 5.3 ' When you kill Kenji and agree to help Killian deal with Gizmo the quest entry does not appear in pipboy .It appears after you complete the quest. savegame '''NEW '- In Junktown Doc Morbid goes downstairs during the fight in the hospital and then appears upstairs again in the moment the fight mode ends. 'NEW '''Izo putting you from Gizmo's office message should be in square bracket. http://i54.tinypic.com/2cmrecl.jpg("[Izo motions to the door...]"). '''UNDUPLICATED '"Whenever I arrive at Junktown and the guard tells me the gate's closed, I always immediately hit the pipboy to rest until morning... Then he guns me down because I've been creepily standing in that tile all night long. "'' need a script check change'' -- ("Is it feasible or appropriate to make it so that he either warns you not to enter before you're inside his aggro radius, or make it so he opens fire if you go through the gate anyway rather than when you're halted? ") 'CONFIRMED '"When the two door guards for Killian's shop walk back outside after Kenji is stopped, they seem to end up sideways, facing the walls forever." 'NEW '- "In Junktown at a certain time, I witnessed Shark entering the bar from the rear door. It was daytime, and he was visually the only person in the bar. He would do his whole, "Trash the place!" routine yet he would be the only one really there. The waitress would be there but invisible and not really doing anything. Neil would come walking out with his giant handgun, usually blowing Shark away. If I decided to help Shark, Tycho would come in from the north of the town and begin attempting to rain hell down upon me. Not sure if this is all how it is supposed to happen. I would think Shark would only walk into the bar once everyone is actually there in position." 'UNDUPLICATED '''crashes leaving map (version 5.2) '''UNDUPLICATED '''Game crashes on leaving map and saving after killing Doc Morbid and doing all other quests in Junktown. Possibly related to above bug. (version 5.2) '''NEW '- Bob makes a reference to his room, but he is strolling outside. Might be another one of the poorly implemented characters. Suggestion - put him in one of the hotel rooms. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/266/scr00003r.png/ 'NEW '- Marcelles (a hotel owner) does not react right away when you open the fridge without being a paying customer. Instead she only reacts when you are 4-5 tiles from her, which may happen hours after the fact. Fixt 5.3. '''http://www.4shared.com/archive/0OEooisG/SLOT02.html NEW '- From Per's Guide: A bug which seems to happen if you already helped get rid of Gizmo is that the guards won't be on your side and will turn on you if you attack the Skulz. Savegame is below. Talk to Lars, agree to help, wait for Vinnie to shoot at you, run out of the door. The guards will do nothing. If you end combat before all Skulz are dead, and then Skulz see you and initiate the combat again, the guards will turn on you. http://www.4shared.com/archive/GQU6Hwif/SLOT04.html '''NEW '- Saul's dialogue contains an error. If his reaction to you is neutral or better, the 'angry option' (like 'Tough guy? I'm gonna teach you some manners') leads to his introduction and 'peaceful option' is only present when you first meet him. How it should be: All 'angry' options should lead to 'Well, you are in the right place...' line. There should always be a peaceful line when you greet him. A minor issue, but it still grates on my nerves. When you ask him to tell you about his boss, he tells you about Gizmo and his casino. After that you can ask if there is anything else to do in town, and then you get to ask about the casino AGAIN. If you go the other route, you can only access each of his lines once, as it should be. Solution: make 2 separate branches of dialogue (right now, 1st leads to 2nd), like this. 1. Tell me about your boss line - What is there to do in town? -> line -> Bye 2. What is there to do in town? line - Tell me about the casino -> line -> Bye http://www.4shared.com/archive/c-giv3os/SLOT03.html (this savegame can be used for most of my reports below. Fixt 5.3) 'NEW '- If Saul goes hostile and moves, he will teleport back to the place designated by the script once you end combat. 'NEW '- The guy who is in charge of box matches, Gustofer, is panically afraid of weapons. He runs away from the player in the latter has a gun. Thus he can be lured from the guards and killed, and nobody will care. 'NEW '- Almost everyone in Junktown, except for Tycho and guards, does not keep track of their relationship with the player. You can wound/kill some of them, end combat, and nobody - including themselves! - will remember it. If attacking Junktown citizens at least flags you an an enemy of the town and sacks the guards on you, there are no repercussions for messing with the Skulz or Saul/Gustofer and his bodyguards. 'NEW '- For some reason, if you break the law in Junktown, the local prostitute Sinthia will turn on you. She is the only NPC who does so. She is unarmed. Marcelles, the hotel owner, will help Sinthia, once she starts fighting, but does not attack a player on her own, and will gladly rent a room to the known outlaw after the combat. 'NEW '- You can only ask Ismark (the singing dude) for directions the fisrt time you talk to him after entering the casino map. If you forgot to ask where The Hub is, you can tip him all you want, he will not tell you (though he says he'll tell anything - you need to just ask). Of course, it is not an issue, since you can always re-enter the map and ask him again, but it feels illogical. 'NEW '- When I provoke guards and then manage to end combat, they return to their posts and stay there with their back turned. This may or may not be the bug in itself. However, you can talk to guards in sneak while being an enemy (the fact that they are not facing you helps). If you hold a gun, you can actually convince them to let you wield it, which is silly. I do not think they are supposed to be spoken to once you turn on them. It would be much better if they shared Andrew's script who spouted a floating line and attacked when clicked on instead of initiating dialogue. 'NEW '- If spoken to when you are an enemy of Junktown, Lars gives you 15 seconds to leave, then attacks. His behaves like Flash before you fixed him, which means after 15 seconds he attacks you anywhere on the map. Worse yet, his timer is reset each time you talk to him. How it should be: he waits 15 seconds after your first hostile dialogue and then attacks you when you show yourself again (like Flash is doing currently). 'NEW '- If you walk in Morbid's clinic at night, Flash will initiate a dialogue with you and demands that you leave. Aside from the fact that there is no 'nice' option to leave quietly, the second option is to try and threaten him. If you fail, everything works correctly. If you are succeed, Flash will say that you can see the Doc, but the timer that tells him to attack you after 10 seconds is still set! That shouldn't happen. 'NEW '- In the example above, Flash does not initiate a dialogue straight away. It is possible to run past him to the basement without triggering the dialogue. 'NEW '- In the example above, if you initiate dialogue first, most of the options will lead to Flash demanding your leave and setting the timer, after which he attacks. If you have sufficient speech, however, you may convince him to let you see Dr. Morbid. But this is useless, since then he initiates his own dialogue as described above. 'NEW '- In the example above, Flash does not start a timer after a reply 'The doc sees patients from 8 to 5. Now get outta here', even though the text suggests he should. How it should be: the timer should start after Flash tells you to get out of here, which should be his every answer, except for the ones where you threaten or convince him. If you succeed, he should pay no attention to what you are doing. '' '''NEW '- If you are fully healed, but irradiated, Dr Morbid will tell you that he can not do anything for you, yet, contrary to that, still will offer to heal you for 0 caps. He should end the dialogue if you are at full health. Maybe even ask for an examination fee, if you care to write an additional text string. 'NEW '- Speaking of examination fees, shouln't the price for healing be 10+3*(hit poins) rather than just 3*(hit poins)? For now, if you are slightly injured, the healing cost is less than examination fee you pay when at full health. 'NEW '- If Dr. Morbid goes hostile, the following occurs: a) If you are above ground and he sees you (which means its daytime), he will flee to the basement. Then, once you end combat, he spawns whenever the script tells him to spawn. This happens repeatedly if you are standing near that place: spawn - flee - spawn ad infinum. He should no longer spawn on the map after he flees. a2) If you follow him immediately, you both will appear on the same hex. Then, before the combat starts, he leaves. This, coupled with (a) causes an endless and silly looking loop. If this was done to make killing him impossible, it doesn't succeed - you can easily kill him when you are above. b) If you are in the basement at night, he will attack you and won't try to leave. However, if you end combat (by climbing the ladder, leaving the game (!), or being sneaky), he will magically teleport to the place he was first spawned. Morbid can still be talked to when hostile, and will heal you if its daytime. I suggest: Once Morbid goes hostile, he should attack if you try talking to him. '' ''a) If you made Doc hostile during the day, he should flee to the basement (preferrably to some other hex than the one in front of the ladder), and should follow the logic described in (b) afterwards. Either that, or he should remain above and fight. b) If you made the Doc hostile at night, he should no longer appear above ground in the morning. Instead he should remain in the basement. He shouldn't try to leave the basement when you enter, nor should the script return him to his initial position once combat ends. 'NEW '- It is possible to lose an eye if you go to Morbid's basement between 17:30 and 23:30 and have a sufficient Speech skill. However, the logic behind it is wierd: you have to initiate the dialogue yourself for Morbid to realise that you are trespassing. If you go to the basement between 23:30 and 17:30, there are no consequences, even if you just climbed out of the basement in plain sight. Suggestion: Morbid should immediately initiate dialogue himself when you climb down to the basement between 17:30 and 23:30. If you go down there between 8:00 and 17:30, it should make him (and his guards) hostile. 'If you go down there between '23:30 and '8:00, he is sleeping, so everything is fine. 'NEW '- If you are an enemy of Junktown, Tycho will initiate combat from across the whole map, where he definitely can not see you. If he is in an unaccessible part of the map (say, when you did not recruit him and he is not in Skum Pit), you are stuck in a neverending combat loop. 'NEW '- From Per's Guide. In Skum Pit, if you want the Urn on the countertop, you can pick it up easily between 4.10 and 12.00. At other times you must use Steal on the counter to get it. This is counter-intuitive, since Neal is not present in the bar until 13:00. Neal will turn hostile if you fail your skill check even if he's not even there, and 'you will always steal the urn successfully, no matter if your skill check succeeds. '''This leads to complications. ''Suggestion: modify the script so that the urn is pickable up until 13.00. 'NEW '- If you manage to end combat, Neal forgets that you stole his urn and serves you drinks. 'NEW '- Make yourself an enemy of Junktown. The peasant outside of Skum Pit will display 'Error' if spoken to. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/560/scr00004.png/ 'NEW '- From Per's Guide. You have two days to prepare for the fight after you show the Urn to Vinnie. If you wait that long and then enter the casino map Neal will be dead; the game also likes to crash at this point, but if you first enter the map and then rest until he dies it should work. You won't be able to tell Lars about the attack, but you can tell Vinnie you're ready, and the Skulz will then storm the empty bar to no great effect (you can kill them for the 800 xp though). Suggestion: make Vinnie's dialog check if Neal is alive. 'NEW '- What do you know? Kalnor is actually Gustofer in disguise. His script is seriously bugged. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/507/scr00005.png/ '''NEW - After sleeping at the hotel, your radiation levels go up. Military Base (Mariposa) NEW The BoS Crack Paladin Team never arrives. Could this be somehow linked to sneaky (i.e. use radio; finish combat within 3 turns) killing of some mutants without setting off the alarm on a previous visit when asked to scout for the BoS? NEW Base Self Destruct Crash - Using any of the decrypted commands/self destruct codes (i.e. having high science and figuring out what the codes mean) causes the game to crash when the command is given. CONFIRMED '''when you get sent to jail, your NPC keeps all their stuff. (unlike you) '''CONFIRMED number of seconds (e.g. 3 minutes) and ticks (e.g. 300) doesn't match for countdown of bomb UNCONFIRMED '"Yellow forcefields had very strange behavior. Looking at the emitters would only give the ''description "Error". 'UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields They seemed to toggle on and off at random, leading to situations where they would pop up when I started combat. ''Whether the alarm was triggered seemed to have no bearing on this. "The Forcefield generators keep coming back online... Particularly after loading & elevator" 'UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields Disabling the emitters would give exp and say the field was down when it clearly wasn't, regardless of if I was using tools or just skills (they would also keep giving exp if I kept trying). '''UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields Explosives only worked if they completely destroyed them. Ones that were temporarily damaged would re-activate so quickly that it was impossible to pass through, even if I tried standing directly outside the blast radius." '''UNCONFIRMED, NOT-BUG? '"After clearing the ground level I kept getting messages in the log about mutants and robots taking damage. I scoured the area to make sure I cleared it, then when I gave up and took the elevator down I was greeted by a pile of corpses in the forcefield right outside the door." '''CONFIRMED, NOT-BUG no where is explained that Radio can be used to control forcefields. (need to figure out a way to gracefully suggest this to the player, for players new to Fallout 1. otherwise they just experience needless troubles with those damn forcefields. I didn't even personally know it was possible until reading Per's guide) - Yellow forcefields had very strange behavior. Looking at the emitters would only give the description "Error". They seemed to toggle on and off at random, leading to situations where they would pop up when I started combat, separating me from Dogmeat (who would then die trying to go the long way around), disappear after combat, and then suddenly flip back on after I took a couple steps. Whether the alarm was triggered seemed to have no bearing on this. Disabling the emitters would give exp and say the field was down when it clearly wasn't, regardless of if I was using tools or just skills (they would also keep giving exp if I kept trying). Explosives only worked if they completely destroyed them. Ones that were temporarily damaged would re-activate so quickly that it was impossible to pass through, even if I tried standing directly outside the blast radius. CONFIRMED 'If you try to hack the computer for what those number codes mean, and select any of them after that, the game freezes. . Necropolis '''CONFIRMED '- I too, didn't receive reward for killing the Super Mutants, so the quest can't be finished. Comming back for reward at evening like player has to do only makes Seth say "Still in my shadow ? Why do normie tongues waggle and take the movement from their bones ? Clear-time, walk now." The same if player try to kill the Super Mutans before engaging the quest. Going to try on my Fallout 1 version with and without last Fixt (and invasion options ?) and report. (was on fallout just for gamers compilation edition, under windows. It's an english language version. Bug concerned Fixt 5.2 and alpha 4) Now, I got no more problem with Fixt 5.3 'CONFIRMED '''Set's dialog options are really stupid after you've killed the Watershed mutants. ''to do overrides in his script '''UNDUPLICATED '''Necropolis Vault lvl 1 is faded map. be fixed as of Alpha 4 transparency flag set to "on" 'UNDUPLICATED '''Dead merchant in Vault lvl 1 isn't dead. '[Should be fixed as of Alpha 4] CONFIRMED 'Right after fixing the pump, the 5 glowing ghouls in the vault (but no other) are hostile. Is this suppose to happen? ''probably have the wrong script and/or AI Packet. I'll make them optional in the next version. --Sduibek 'NEW '- 'Not getting good ending. '"I checked the conditions for getting the good ending guide and met them (fixed water pump, killed super mutants for Set, went there before 110 days and never returned after finishing), however I still did not get the good ending. I did remember killing the door guard to Set's temple place (because he started combat) but I did not kill Set and got the reward from him for killing the super mutants, and the quest was even crossed out on the pip-boy." (version 5.3) be related to issue above of Watershed mutants not getting cleared properly. Probably just script issue. On my drive as "Savegame from bozyn" --Sduibek . Raiders (Khans) 'UNDUPLICATED '''crashes & glitches during Garl HtH fight be 4.0-only, potentially'' 'UNDUPLICATED '''crashes when leaving map '' think this is people not using the 4.1 patch 'NEW '- "When I use the speech options as "Death Hand" in the Raider camp, Garl agrees to release Tandi and escort us out. But then they immediately open fire." '''NEW'' '' GOG 1.2, English, Fixt alpha 5.3 'If you unlock male prisoner's cell he will attack you when you fight raiders savegame .'NEW'' '' GOG 1.2, English, Fixt alpha 5.2 male prizoner still asks to help him, even though I've killed all of the raiders and opened his cage. PAEK: I had that problem too, all Khans dead, prisoner still asking for help. (ver 5.3) Shady Sands, radscorpion caves NEW '''- the guard only thanks of getting rid of the radscorpions after begging for rescue and seeing rescued Tandi - I don't know if it was intended. '''NEW - '''Non working quest with helping improve harvesting (Have Char with 9INT and 8PER) '''NEW - '''Game crash when leaving Shady Sands and wants to travel to a different location, well, and anywhere else when clicking City Button directly instead of clicking on map providing error message. (Added more info on forum in feedback) '''NEW - '''NEED TO REMOVE JUNK FROM RADSCORPION CAVE 5.3 "upgrade rifle with Smitty I was using the Junk I found in the Radscorpion cave near the beginning in order to finish the quest. After picking up fro my previous save, i went to the Deathclaw's map and got the Junk there, and used it to finish the quest again, and was now able to get the Turbo Plasma Rifle without the game crashing. Not sure if that's the cause." '''NEW - Ammo sometimes does not stack in Ian’s inventory. By moving un-stacked ammo from Ian’s inventory to my character’s inventory, they stack properly. This issue also happens at the Khan’s Camp. I also attempted to barter with the Resident Trader for one Stimpac, then decided not to barter and returned the Stimpac. This Stimpac did not stack with the other two Stimpacs in the Resident Trader’s inventory. 5.3, Win XP Pro NEW - Caves Small scorpions: Targeted-shot window (i.e. percentage chance of hit) is missing all the different Radscorpion body part labels. Only the lines pointing to the body part appear. Clicking on any line on the RIGHT half of the window DOES NOT trigger a shot. Clicking any line on LEFT half of the window DOES trigger a shot. 5.3, Win XP Pro UNDUPLICATED - Dual Tandi bug: "I have rescued Tandi (not fighting the Khans - I just lockpicked her cell and run for exit grid) and returned to her villge, got reward. Even talked to her after rescuing (I hit agin the lines regarding boredom and leaving). Then I went to Khans and was greeted by ... Tandi asking for rescue, despite she was not imprisoned!" Mod version: 5.4 (testing), winXP. UNDUPLICATED '"you can trade with Duc but not tag along to Shady Sands" ''sure what caused this one to break. Anyway, should be just a simple script fix. --Sduibek 'CONFIRMED '''Barterman needs better dialog and inventory functionality. Need to make sure isn't over-powered. '''UNDUPLICATED '- Player receives 500 experience and congrats on saving shady sands everytime they kill a radscorpion, after having already completed the quest. ''[Does this happen in alpha 5.3?'' --Sduibek'']'' 'CONFIRMED '- The merchant random encounter around the town (Yellow man escorted by a gang of leather armored guards with rifles) has all his dialogue replaced with Error. In 5.3, you also have to use the Barter button to trade with him at all. PAEK: I had this problem too, two dialogue choices booth "error", first one closed the dialogue window, second one opened trade window (from my shoddy memory) version 5.3 '''CONFIRMED - Town Elder belongs to the demo of the game (he says so himself), so he was not supposed to be implemented at all. Should probably remove from game. [I like the idea of having a Town Elder and using up the empty houses in Shady Sands, but I agree that he's implemented badly. Also it looks like over time, the designers merged him with Aradesh. Next version of FIXT willl see Elder either removed completely, or made optional. '' --Sduibek']'' CONFIRMED '- Elder gives player over-powered items. If he's left in the game, this needs to be changed. (Hunting Rifle with 100 rounds, and Leather Armor) ''thought I removed the code for the free items but I guess not. This was simply a scripting oversight. --Sduibek Player comment: "I would completely understand if the equipment provided was black leather armor, a spear, and perhaps a stimpack. That is completely appropriate as it is handy equipment to have and also 'meager'. You can dispatch the radscorpions in the cave using those along with any equipment that the player has scavenged up to that point." Another player comment: I don't understand why the elder would give you those items BEFORE you kill those radscorpions. It should be a reward (but I also think it is too powerful at this stage). Also the elder still asks for help, even though I've already cleared the caves. GOG Fallout, Fixt alpha 5.2. '''CONFIRMED - There is a duplicate cook in the house on the second map of Shady Sands (Brahmin Pen, I believe it is called). The original one was a woman in the Aradesh's house. I suggest removing the duplicate. .http://www.4shared.com/archive/utAp_SQS/SLOT08.html . The Glow UNDUPLICATED 'Cannot reach level 3 -- crash. [Marked as Unconfirmed because this 'should '''be fixed in latest version of FIXT. I'm leaving it here though because historically there's been such a high number of reports.] The instruction at 004b3b48 referenced memory at ffffffc4 The memory could not be read from. . Vault 13 'UNDUPLICATED "'If you kill the water thief his body remains on the map - I used the computer in the room on the left...time must have moved forward but the body remained, and the citizens didn't seem to mind one bit. " '''CONFIRMED - weird issues with the Calm Rebel Faction quest. sometimes the proper dialog options don't come up at all no matter when you talk to Theresa. had this happen to me as well. Not sure what's causing this. (This is one of those bugs that I swear wasn't in Vanilla, but it seems crazy that TeamX's work would actually introduce a bug). --Sduibek NEW '''- Stupid characters can still talk to the medic in Vault 13's medical bay and get infinite stimpacks PAEK: I dont get the calm the rebel quest or the water thief quest even though im sure i qualified for them (ver 5.3) Vault 15 '''UNDUPLICATED '''climbing up the ladder exiting Vault 15, immediate CTD. '''NEW - 1 A minor issue - When the cursor is placed over a wall locker, the hand icon appears but when the mouse is clicked, my character leans down as if to pick something up off the floor and nothing happens. I have to click the wall locker several times before it opens, revealing its contents. 5.3, Win XP Pro NEW - 3 Ian stands next to the south wall. A rat attacks him and Ian stands doing nothing. My character has to kill the rat. 5.3, Win XP Pro Installer CONFIRMED 'Doesn't detect Fallout's install path. '''NEW - '''Since 5.3 install. If I hit"windows" key to minimize the game, I can't maximize it after that. All I can do is close the screen refresh notification, and the program with right click on the task bar, but I can't launch the game again after that. I have to close windows session and open it again to be able to. If the problem come from your "launcher", I think normal launch of the game should be better. Launch of screen refresh in the same time should not be an obligation (since all computer does'nt need that). You may just add a screen refresh shortkut to the start menu, or two shortscuts. One with an the other without. ''me this sounds like an issue either from ddraw, f1_res or an issue on the computer itself (i.e. compatability mode). --Sduibek : I just have updated to the latest version of FIXT and caught the same thing. Luckily, I've SysInternals Process Explorer installed as I have to hunt down something nastry trying to crawl in behind firewalls from time to time, so I go there to check it and see that Fallout is still working, only its window button on the task bar vanishes or ignores my clicks. Can't launch new instances of the game for obvious reasons after that - the first one is still working. But I can easily bring the window up top and resume game using the process explorer nifty functions. After that it works fine. Win XP Pro, English Fallout, no compatibilites used. Just run and play as before. VagabonD SerpenT (talk) 18:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Graphics Gltiches 'NEW - ' problem with playing in high resolution - Win Vista gives a prompt about a missing .dll (d3dx9_31.dll) and game runs in 640x480. '''UNDUPLICATED - '''MAIN MENU BACKGROUND ALWAYS RED v5.2 "red power armor background image is always installed. " '''CONFIRMED, WAITING ON 3RD PARTY TO ADDRESS - '''Issues after Alt-Tab or minimizing Fallout. It disappears from the Start menu. Users can pull it back up through Task Manager (for some), or Alt-Tab again (for some), others have to kill the process or restart the PC. : "It still would pop up from time to time whatever graphics mode I try. Had no such a bug when using series of f1_res. I can't even tell it how persistant it is, because one time it would just plague you, other time it works more or less okay... It's just weird. From what I've seen, '''the bug is that after task switch was done, by some reason Fallout's window gets killed, only instance of the .exe runs in the background, and you can't get back to it by normal means. '''The only thing working for me was either kill process and restart, or to force window up top option in ProcessExplorer. After the latter one, task switching goes smooth and fine." "Today, however, I've tried latest version f1_res on dad's machine. His PC is weaker than mine and has no extension VPU, just the one built in the motherboard. So DX9 was too heavy for it (simply wouldn't work) and I had to switch to DX7. No glitches whatsoever. On my computer Fallout in DX7 mode lags like a slug riding a crippled snail and no glitches except of it. It works neat in DX9 though, but then this window death on minimize bug starts rearing its ugly head." '''NEW - '''White wall tiles. Some walls or wall element are completly white or just turn bleach. A part of vault 13 cave entrence for exemple, or some walls and lamps near Seth position for exemple. This is since 5.3. I am also experiencing this graphic issue. This issue appeared in the Radscorpion Caves, Vault 15, and Khan's Camp (where I am now). This happens in dark settings -- caves, underground, or at night. The "illumination bubble" surrounding the player’s character (PC) sometimes sticks to the ground, walls, or objects when the character moves past, leaving behind a white area devoid of textures or a white silhouette of an object (grass, dead person, etc.). However, when my PC walks through a white area, the normal graphics return, then reverts to white when my PC exits the area. In the Radscorpion Caves, the issue was often triggered when my PC picked up rocks. The issue could be removed by a save/reboot. However, save/reboot didn't work in Vault 15 or at the Khan's Camp. At the Khan's Camp, some of the issues disappeared on their own, but seemed to be replaced by new white areas as my PC moved around the area. Update This issue also appeared in Junktown. It happened during the daytime on the outside wall of the Skumm Pit. 5.3, Win XP Pro Happens to me too, this is a "not-uncommon" problem appearing pretty much everywhere (not everytime, though), and it affects walls and persons. Here some screenshots : 1 and 2(alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). '''CONFIRMED, WAITING ON 3RD PARTY ''black box size of 640x480 at top-left of screen'' (i.e. everything under it is displaying properly). with f1_res, waiting to hear back from Mash on his new version. - WORKAROUND: Set to a very high resolution so you can see most of the screen, or disable f1_res entirely. CONFIRMED, WAITING ON 3RD PARTY ''Movies and loading screen do not display,'' or loading screen does but movies do not. black screen at game start. with f1_res, waiting to hear back from Mash on his new version. WORKAROUND: Prease buttons to skip these. Spacebar works. Some users still get audio even though the screen is black. CONFIRMED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE 'VATS display blank for baby radscorps (this is because they are from Fallout 2. No action needed since we're going to Fallout 2 engine anyway) '''UNDUPLICATED '''crash when going to Graphics (f1_res) Settings in the GUI, or changing settings in that GUI '''CONFIRMED '''broken edges of some maps (due to how f1_res displays them differently than vanilla game). ''maps need to be fixed on a one-by-one basis. some broken edges have already been fixed. 'CONFIRMED '''The pipboy button goes black, and can no longer be selected... and will not reappear until restart the game. Characteristic is independent of saved gamestate. ''could be the, or related to the, pipboy holodisk entries bug. when you go past about 12 or 13 it causes issues and crashes (This will be fixed when moving to Fallout 2 engine) 'UNDUPLICATED '''crashes when running in D3D mode from ddraw. ''should be fixed if you're using the newest versions of ddraw and f1_res. '''UNDUPLICATED '''Mouse does not work at all. Fix was to completely disable both f1_res and ddraw. Changing the Background settings didn't fix it. (I've asked user to get back to me after fiddling with settings to see if they can find out what caused it.Sduibek (talk) 00:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) '''CONFIRMED '''Molotov Cocktails do not explode properly. They hit the target, deal the same amount of damage, but do not explode. They can also be picked up after they've been thrown. wrong flag set in the Proto file [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 20:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC)] (Dudejo : The damage type in the .pro file needs to be either Explosion or Plasma for proper visual behavior.) '''UNDUPLICATED, NEED MORE INFORMATION '''Fix UI size when running at high resolutions. need more info, what's the exact issue here? [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 00:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC)] "To be honest here, I really don't know what this person meant. I think it may be referring to the UI being small at high resolutions? Could you even fix that in this case?"--Jackalgunner . Hirable NPCs '''NEW - '''NO CHANGE ARMOR OPTION FOR TYCHO 5.4 "Tycho has no "Change armor" dialogue option in "Discuss combat tactics"." --ziemeck '''CONFIRMED Hirable NPCs (Tycho/Ian/Katja) can be set to AI types that don't exist. This may cause issues or mean their AI isn't actually changing as the user is led to believe. EXAMPLE "I've encountered an AI issue when I gave Ian a crowbar. When I ask him to switch his fighting tactics, he keeps using a crowbar. I gave him a Desert Eagle .44 which does more damage so I just don't get it."'' Sduibek (talk) 00:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC) '''ENGINE BUG '''Tycho is designed to attack you if you kill Junktown citizen's, but in some cases he'll help you kill them all before actually turning on you. ''believe this is an engine bug -- once certain variables are set, the game doesn't read them again until after combat ends.[[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 00:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC)] NEW - In Neil's bar (Junktown) there is an agressive Skulz member which will turn hostile along with his friends at the end of his dialog tree. I killed them, which turned the entire gang hostile when I came to them in The Crash House. The problem is that when I specifically kill Sherry (which is the Skulz member keeping the door), even in self-defense, Tycho turn on me, as if I killed a Junktown citizen. It may be related to the fact that she can be persuaded to leave the gang and testify against them, I'm not sure. This probably happens even when the gang becomes hostile by other means, I just did it that way. CONFIRMED 'After level-up, because of the way the Protos are replaced, their current HP will be lower than their max hp. for example "75 out of 50". Not sure if this causes any issues but it definitely looks strange. (this is easy to fix, just need to use HP instead of Extra HP fields in the Protos.Sduibek (talk) 00:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC))'' 'CONFIRMED '" Tandi's head needs the correct background for each map and each map elevation. Currently we have the raiders background in Vault 13. " '''CONFIRMED - If you give flares to NPCs they will attack enemies with them, instead of using their best weapon. . Spelling, Grammar, text issues CONFIRMED, WAITING ON THIRD PARTY Swift Learner doesn't change the display of experience earned in message window. For example killing rats it says 25 points even though you're getting 26 (rank 1) or 27 (rank 2). NEW '.The message in Vault 15 states that "there should be an uzi here somewhere". The word "uzi" should be "Uzi". '''NEW '. A question mark is missing in KILLIAN.MSG. {208}{}{What do you mean, 'pays his debts.'} . PRO files (critters and NPCs, not specific to location) 'CONFIRMED '"Isn't children always running a feature, not a bug? I always thought they were supposed to do that, and probably prefer it that way." note: I'll make this optional in the next version.[[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 01:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC)] '''NEW - For lack of better place, I'll put this one here. Some creatures, like molerats or radscorpions, seem to have bugged scripts. If they see you for the first time, they attack you (which is correct). If you somehow manage to end combat (for example, by sneaking away), they no longer pay you attention even if you walk right next to them. Some actually flee from you for no good reason without initiating combat. Should you save the game and load it, they attack you like they are supposed to. Fixt 5.3. note: Probably just an easily fixed script issue.[[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 01:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC)] NEW - Some creatures initiate combat from across the map. This is hard to reproduce, since sometimes when you save and load such a game, their behavior reverts to the one described above. MORE INFO what creatures, on what maps? http://www.4shared.com/archive/WEyFQAEh/SLOT10.html NEW '''- '''Reputation Glitches. Reputation of -80 from playing "evil" character. Noticing that people are reacting to me as if they have met me before. Examples are leader of the rebel movement in the Vault, rejecting me as one of the Overseer's pawns when I haven't talked with her yet, and Harry in Necropolis, whom simply stated to me that he thought he should beat my head -- no other options were available. FIXT 5.2 Alternatively, it can start to 'kick on' on my second meeting with various people. I would provide to you more names, but I am incapable of remembering who this has occured to as it has been so many. (Player had INT and CHA of 10, wasn't a Childkiller.) of this is how Fallout does Reputation/Karma - it's global. Some of the others may be scripts that just oversight. In other words if they dislike you it overrides other stuff. Will need to test to confirm. --Sduibek . Player (skills, traits, global scripts, etc) UNDUPLICATED '"Reading books caused the game to crash. Not always though, hard to reproduce. No other crashes." '''UNDUPLICATED - Karma/Addict entries mixed up. '''Entries in Karma tab all seem to have the wrong image and text. 'Juicer' has the 'Psycho' information and 'Juicer' has the 'Berserker' image and information, despite I believe being acquired through a Buffout addiction. (This is from the user who had -80 Reputation from being "evil") "I did some thinking and the addictions looking off may be related to Berserker, something that not too many people find themselves getting simply due to how limited a true 'evil' path throughout the game may be and how much effort is required to accumulate it. (It's admittedly hilarious when I happen to get 'Juicer' with the Berserker description. Juice indeed.) I did not have Childkiller but I was supposed to have Berserker listed." '''NEW. '''When cycling through the attack options for each weapon, the VATS option doesn't appear for any weapon. In other words, VATS cannot be used. . Endgame (the "endgame mod" and slideshow) '''UNDUPLICATED - '''Game locks up after getting exiled and attempting to start the endgame mod. ''INFO NEEDED. Which version playing? --Sduibek '''NEW - "Mutant Invasions" issue. Chose "All enabled, default days". But when I went to Boneyard again (came here with the Far Go Caravans before, just once) in Jan. 22, only found everyone laying in blood and the place was swarming with mutants. is in my email as "Saves from Alexisok". --Sduibek . Engine Bugs CONFIRMED '''"Getting critically hit and knocked off my feet doesn't actually knock me off my feet, nor do I suffer AP loss." '''CONFIRMED '''critters experiencing a Critical Failure will turn into a container (sort of). http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=974297#974297 '''CONFIRMED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE - Holodisk/Pipboy bug - when more than an arbitrary number of holodisks has been read and entered into Status in the pipboy (11 to 13 Entries), the game starts doing really bad things, including crashes and the pipboy button no longer working. Sfall fixes this, will be a non-issue once we move to Fallout 2 engine. CONFIRMED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE Game locks up/crashes after about 13 years from begin playing date. There's no fix for this in Fallout 1 except editing the SAVE.DAT file, but this will become a non-issue once we switch to the Fallout 2 engine. CONFIRMED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE '''"Could you maybe change some values so that AP ammunition is more effective or at least justifies its existence? I would think that AP ammo would be harder to find, cost more, but generally be better than regular ammunition." having trouble with this one :( Only thing I know of at the moment is editing the Protos do make them do more damage. Not sure if this works but i'll test it. Either way, this resolves when we switch to FO2 engine. [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 23:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) -- Armor-Piercing ammo in Fallout 1 '''CONFIRMED- Lighting seems to be bugged. Fought in the dark area (wilderness at 4:00 AM), healed through applying doctor skill (untim 6:00 AM), the area did not acknowledge the time change. Was still dark except for a white ring of light in the center of the map. Saved the game, loaded the game - the lighting was set correctly to the daylight level. The patch in the center of the map was brighter, though. Please see for yourself: http://imageshack.us/g/600/scr00001.png/ http://www.4shared.com/archive/R6wLrzOY/SAVEGAME.html (It's a bug with F1_Res 4.0.1. It's been upgraded to version 4.0.2 after FIXT 5.3 was released and can be installed over your installation of FIXT. However, you may have to manually reconfigure f1_res.ini.) NEW - Flares are bugged. As of Fixt 5.3, some of them expire right after being used (they just vanish), and some crash the game if they expire while waiting (have a flare on the map or in the inventory, use doctor skill several times, crash). Not 100% reproducable, though. Another issue is if you have a flare in your hand, the area around seems brighter, but you lose the extra lighting once the combat starts. Experiencing this with Fallout 1.2 from GOG, on Win7 x86/x64 Home/Professional/Ultimate (seems to be not dependant on Win7 version). . Audio/Sound Bugs UNDUPLICATED - DEMO "BUTTON CLICK" SOUNDS INCOMPLETE GOG, XP sp3 "the demo sounds don't work completely", "it only works when i touch the sound effects, only this." , "your demo game sounds mod doesn't works completely for me, just in the options i hear the sound when i'm adjusting some parameters." -- Nibiru . Suggestions (NOT BUGS) . Classifications The status messages for these are as follows: ADDED '''- This is currently implemented in my personal files of FIXT, which means it will be included in the next release. '''PLANNED - I plan on including this in FIXT, though it may be low priority. You can definitely expect to see this in a later version of FIXT. If it's something some people won't like, it'll be an optional install. UNSURE '- I am still deciding whether or not I want to include this in FIXT, or whether it's a valid issue/concern at all. ''Please discuss by adding comments to the entry (use 4 tildes to add your signature) 'CONSIDERING '- Will probably ''include it at some point, but not 100% sure. '''NEW '- Please use this if you've made a new entry and you aren't Sduibek. He will read it and update to one of the above classificiations. . Entries . Did you change the way gambling works? It is a lot cooler than it used to be, but the fading out animation seems a bit too slow. I guess I could speed it up in ddraw.ini, but then I would accelerate all the other instances of fading out, which is less than ideal. About the invasion timers. In the vanilla 1.0 the time limits were supposed to change based on your decisions. Hiring the water merchants made mutants find your vault faster (by 100 days, I believe), and every time you used the services of the Followers, the invasions would speed up by 1 day. Is this feature still in the game, and, if not, are there plans to restore it? Last time I played with the invasion mod, I notice that it had a catastrophic impact on game balance because the items on the characters remain intact. I had collected 70 Stimpacks from the Boneyard maps (yes, I counted them), as well as the highest-tier weaponry, for free, no later than 90 days in the game. Most of the stuff came from the Regulators. I suppose you didn't change anything in how the invasions were handled, did you? The issue can be solved by removing the items from the bodies. '''CONSIDERING, LIKELY - '''SHOP INVENTORY GO TO CONTAINER(S), NOT CORPSE "Maybe on killing the shopkeeper his inventory should be accessible on the table he used to stnd next to. This might regard all thaders anyway." -- ziemeck agree, for realism/cointinuity this makes sense for many shopkeepers/shops in game. --Sduibek '''PLANNED, WAITING FOR ENGINE UPGRADE - "is it possible to restore good ending for Hub and Followers Of The Apocalypse?" PLANNED '- Allow user to select "bug fixes only" during install. '''PLANNED '- Make armor drop less, or not at all, or always based on their appearance, upon critter death. Can be implemented via sfall. Check existing mods as this should already exist. ''PLANNED'' '- "Would it be possible to make the installer output a log that would contain the options that someone chose during installation? It'd probably be convenient for reporting in case a mod you add later on makes an important NPC explode for some reason." '''PLANNED '- "It also seems a lot of the objects and characters simply say, "You don't see anything unusual" or however the line went, I always thought more things had decently descriptive lines." is a valid point. I've added some already but adding more in the future sounds good to me. --Sduibek CONSIDERING - '"I always felt depressed about taking zimmerman's quest and in the end watched him being shot by his guard. there should be a way to save him, like a dialog note during final conversation with him that guard behind him prepares his weapon and then give the turn to the player so that it is possible to take this guard out and help zimmerman survive, of course a Zimmerman-Razor conversation after all the fighting is done would be nice, and all the apologizing and forgiving.that fuzzy feeling up dweller's toes" gustarballs1983 '''PLANNED, MULTIPLE REPORTS scripts checking if player is messing with their stuff, and to get mad at / attack player accordingly '"There are some characters, such as the doctor in Shady Sands, who get upset if they see you going through their shit. I always wished that script was enabled in more characters, because it really adds to the realism if you can't simply steal what few items these poor people have without them bating an eyelash." Dravean -- "I second that - people should give one warning and then attack the PC if attempts to steal their stuff...this should cover all the merchants, etc." .Pixote. -- "Yup. I agree. It's silly in both games that you can walk into people's rooms/houses and rifle through their stuff. " Josan12 'PLANNED '- Unify text float colors. Red is usually used for anger, but isn't always, etc. Basically change the colors of the ones that aren't following the "rules" that most of the others are. "Back while I was reporting bugs in F1 to Wasteland Ghost, she was about to fix the color of Shady Sands' defenders, changing them from red to yellow." '''PLANNED -- "Have you ever considered adding some more wandering peasants/citizens? As is, there's hardly any people in the streets. The town just seems so empty to me; Shady Sands is comparatively bustling with all sorts of rabble, dogs, and kids roaming around. It would be nice to see a couple drunkards loitering outside the Skum Pitt at night, or some losers who lost all their money hanging around outside the casino. Just some life." '' applies to not just Junktown'' PLANNED 'Information on the exact effect of the addictions. considering adding to game or at the very least a readme/manual. '''PLANNED '-- '''more exit grids on certain maps "For example if you're at the gun runners it's quick getting there, but once you want to get back to the map you have to run a lot. It would be nice with more exit grids IMO." UNSURE '-- "'Addict status from RadAway and Rad-X also doesn't feel right to me, to me they would be taken akin to the way we take asprin. " '' addict is from vanilla game, Rad-X is not.'' CONSIDERING '''{C}--"would you kindly include '''Gauss weaponry in this super-mod of yours? Just a pistol and a rifle, with something like 100 or 200''' limited ammo', at '''The Glow', will suffice." :: ^ Counterpoint: [snip, this is a bad idea because] "getting it at the Glow would make it available even before you get the laser pistol and stuff from the BoS. " :: Support-point: In the considered suggestions, Big Guns and Laser Weapons(The weaker ones, anyway. [Laser Pistol for energy weapons. Maybe port the M60 from Fallout 2 with reduced damage for Big guns?) would be available earlier on in the game for players who chose to tag those skills. PLANNED 'make Big Guns more useful (esp early and mid game) "Use Flame Pistol graphic from Fallout 2 in some kind of flame-pistol-ish weapon, as early BG weapon?" option is that Fallout 2 has a "pistol burst" graphic. So there is a pistol flamethrower and pistol burst animation. Those should be sufficient for some "low level Big Guns" weapons [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 02:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC)] '''PLANNED '''make starting skills generate better items (and get items from skills that currently give nothing at all) '''PLANNED '''make Energy Weapons more useful (esp early and mid game) (by making laser pistol etc more available and available earlier on, at shops, BoS, etc?)'' '''PLANNED '''add an option to NPC Graphics Don't Change subset that allows Ian, Tycho, and Katja to keep their original looks. separate checkbox for each of them. :: "Ian is no longer Ian without blue pants, the same with Katja (her green hair)." '''CONSIDERING '''adding some extra spice to the scenery in some areas (rocks, trees, cacti, etc. a good example of this would be adding some of this "clutter" in the area outside of Shady Sand's walls) '''PLANNED (EVENTUALLY) doing code edits in the exe (requires C++ and Assembly) for fixing various engine bugs. Some of these apply even if we begin using the Fallout 2 engine for FIXT. Tools such as OllyDebugwill help. PLANNED '''splash screens, new ones. some made by Sduibek some made by others. I have about a dozen on my drive it's just a matter of implementing them into the installer in a way that the user can see thumbs of each and select individually which ones they want. '''NOT POSSIBLE? "Sduibek is it possible to fix the script for the PC so they can throw a flare (or grenade) into an area without having to throw it at a target" possible without major code edits due to engine limitations, as far as I know PLANNED ''"Sduibek would it be possible to add dead Super Mutants after an invasion? I doubt the Brotherhood of Steel would've been breached without killing at least 1 Super Mutant." Yeah that's a really good point. Changed to Planned. Thanks! Sduibek (talk) 18:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) '''CONSIDERING 'Add the 'Uzi' to Vault 15. The Uzi uses the same ammunition as the Mauser (9x19mm) might want to consider adding the 'Uzi' as a special weapon that uses the Mauser's ammunition as they are the same. It could probably use the same model as the 10mm Smg and an item picture could be taken from Fallout Tactics. Just my thoughts on this suggestion. Although it could be considered weaker than the 10mm smg as far as realism goes. If not, maybe make an object close to where the message pops up in Vault 15 lootable and once taking 9mm ammo (for the Mauser), the log would read: "You find the Uzi damaged beyond repair."--Jackalgunner CONSIDERING '''Time of day affects encounters: Ex. Raiders during the day and Deathclaws at night. '''CONSIDERING '''Regarding your proposed "survival" mod: Weight affects traveling speed, Player Character has to sleep(rest), and Player Character has to eat. '''PLANNED Make Tandi into a full npc. UNSURE '''-" Do you know if it's possible to shorten the vault dweller's weapon animations when he interacts with objects/doors/etc? It's irked me from day one that whenever you do something as simple as opening a box you have to watch him twirl a pistol around, holster it, fiddle with the box, straighten up, draw the pistol again, THEN the screen pops up. In 1&2 I'm in the habit of never having both item slots occupied specifically for this reason. I know having objects magically fly open at your command or seeing your guy lockpicking with his hands full isn't exactly much better, but it really adds up after a while. " '''PLANNED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE restoring missing endings in the ending slideshow. I can't do this now because it requires obnoxious code-edits, but once we go to Fallout 2 engine this will be easy. NEW - You can edit weapon perks to give them abilites such as +20% accuracy, +40% accuracy or ignoring an armor's DT. This could prove a suitable replacement for the non-functioning AP/FMJ ammo choices for various weapons. to self: Files for this from user are in my email archive. --Sduibek : Ignores armor DT: : 10mm Pistol 10mm SMG 14mm Pistol 5mm Assault Rifle 5mm Minigun : 20% Accuracy Bonus: Desert Eagle Hunting Rifle .223 Pistol : 40% Accuracy Bonus: Sniper Rifle NEW - To make the nightstick melee weapon actually see some action (seriously, who fights with that?), I suggest that either the player's starting knife be replaced by a club or that the knife collection in Vault 13's weapon storage room be replaced by clubs. Basically, the idea is to make clubs available earlier somehow. NEW '.When you start Fallout, and then press Load Game, the default selected save slot is always slot 1. How about you make it so, that the default selected save slot would be the last changed savegame, that is, which date is closest to current date? That way, it would be easier to determine which was the current savegame. I always keep forgetting that. '''NEW? '.Let me Alt+Tab!! '''.